


you live in my dream state

by exrui



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Apologies, Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Bonding, Billy Hargrove Lives, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, California, Character Bashing, Chicago (City), Child Abuse, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Crushes, Domestic Violence, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Panic, Gay Will Byers, Gen, Gen Work, Girls Kissing, Good Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Good Parent Joyce Byers, Internalized Homophobia, Lucas Sinclair-centric, M/M, Middle Aged Virgins, Mild Character Bashing, New York, Oblivious Lucas Sinclair, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Racism, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Smut, Step-Siblings Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Useless Lesbians, Will Byers Deserves Love, holy shit why is that a tag-, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: collection of random oneshots of the stranger things peeps in the 90s and 2000s (occasional 80s)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Lucas Sinclair/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. "wish you were gay" ◇ v1 [wheelclair]

**Author's Note:**

> oooo wassup wassup wassup- anyways,
> 
> this is just a random story about different scenes/oneshots of the stranger things people in either the 90s or 2000s, and i'll have a sprinkle of modern in there too because fsr parts of this is based of music -3- i just really enjoy certain artists, so i shall incorporate that into here
> 
> bUt it'll still have a couple in the 80s, i don't wanna just forget the og setting although i'd prefer to do so smh. but just know the decade of bad fashion and ugly hairstyles is still there
> 
> these stories may range from angsty to fluffy to pOsSiBlY smutty (idk gotta tHinK-) but if there's something y'all wanna see, lemme knowwwww
> 
> also also, this has multiple ships in here because i'll write any ship (well, it kinda depends, i definitely will NOT write any suspect shit)
> 
> but that's all i really gotta say for now, i hope whoever reads this enjoys
> 
> okay bYEEEE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1986\. had to start off with it.
> 
> title from billie eilish's song. version one, fluff. i might post second version that will be longer than this and slow burn ((':
> 
> 《BXB》

"Alright, young people." Mr. Johnson clapped his hands, getting the class' attention. "You all have a group project for this week." There were groans but also cheers, although Mike was one of the kids to let his head fall down on the table at the word 'project'. "Don't worry, don't worry. Y'all can pick your partners, as long as you complete the assignment on time." The man sat on the edge of his desk, arms folded. "I want you all to create a short film, but not any short film--" he paused, the kids looked at him expectantly. "A romantic film."

There were 'ewws' and complaints going around the classroom. Mike picked his head up and his eyes widened at that. He glanced at Dustin who was flipping through a comic book rather than paying attention, Will laughing at something the curly-haired boy complained about. It was probably about Jason Todd, Mike didn't care. He turned to look behind him at Lucas and Max, where the girl was giving him a knowing look, a wide smile present on her face. A smile broke out on the boy's face and he groaned, his face in his hands and Max cackled at his embarrassment. Mike scoffed and turned around, he didn't like seeing..whatever those two were at this point. But he couldn't help but imagine him in her place. His mind immediately thought of El but it was blocked by the image of Lucas' lips pulled into that big smile he only reserved for Max.

"Hey," Dustin put a hand on his shoulder. "You can do all that lovey dovey shit too with El when we get outta here." He whispered as he gave him a little pat. Mike snorted even though he knows it wasn't really _anything_ between them. He looked at Will again who just stared at him with raised eyebrows. Mike flushed and faced forward again, feeling naked. He obviously should be used to the staring, the other often did that after the November of 1983. But it wasn't his normal blank, and disassociated ones. It was suspicious and surprised. Like he knew what Mike was thinking about.

He shivered and went back to listening to Mr. Johnson.

"It can range from sad, comedic to just plain mushy, I won't judge." He chuckled when some girls grumbled. "But you'll be provided with a camcorder and sound equipment, if you want or need it. Make sure you create a _meaningful_ film, or try to. You'll be graded on participation from every member, as well as the script quality."

A boy sitting closer towards the window raised his hand. "So this is basically a writing assignment _and_ film assignment?" The teacher nodded. "Of course, what do you think makes a great movie? Good plotlines created by good writers, along with the actors and directors." He waved his hand and got off his desk to stand in the front. "If you think you're going to struggle, think about your favorite romance movie. What makes it so interesting that you enjoy the build up to the relationship, to the long awaited kiss?"

The class looked at him with awe, surprised at his words. Mike rolled his eyes at the thought of making a film like that. But Lucas was whispering to Max, saying how it'll be cool and that they'd have the best grade. Suddenly he didn't mind so much.

"So," Mr. Johnson looked at the clock, before smiling at the class. "You have until Wednesday, May 6th. Make sure to stay after class if you have any questions or need any assistance. I'll be here until 3:30." The bell rung and students hopped out of their seats, and rushed out the door. "Class dismissed."

Hours after they've got out, the kids huddled over to the Wheeler's, for their per usual meetings. The Party decided on their roles when they went down to Mike's basement. Will, being the first one to call being in charge of camera work because of his _previous_ experience. Lucas sucked his teeth at that while the brunet just gave him a smile. Max was the next person, calling to be the script writer because _romance_ and _girls_. Fortunately for Dustin, he's gotta be the director - his excuse being that he's seen a shit ton of Steven Spielberg movies.

That left Mike and Lucas, for either managing sound or _actor_. He honestly didn't want to be on screen, neither did Lucas. So they went back and forth about it, not one of them giving in.

"You can take it." Mike put his hands out. "No, man. You can." Lucas gave him a little smile, it made him falter a bit and he almost accepted it before retorting. "It's not really my thing to act-" "Literally the same exact thing for me-"

"Why don't both of you idiots just be the actors?" Max had her hands on her hips and fixed them both with a look. Dustin and Will snickered. "We can cover the sound, stop your arguing already." They both looked offended at that, but shared a glance before averting their eyes. Mike could've sworn he saw a blush, but it was hard to tell.

Max rolled her eyes, but she suddenly smirked. "So," she clapped her hands. "Getting started, before we do _anything,_ I'm already vouching for a kiss."

Dustin 'oooh'ed. "Great idea, Max. I wanna see some lip action." Will huffed, but he locked eyes with Mike. He felt that knowing look again. There was a little smile on his lips that made him flush under his gaze. His eyes went to Lucas and saw him smiling a _tiny bit_ while his face was faintly red. Mike pursed his lips at that, glaring at Dustin. Though it went unnoticed.

"Hey," Will piped up, making everyone stare at him. "How about you both _practice?_ " " _Will!_ " Mike looked at him, betrayed. His face flushed even more red and he heard Lucas stuttering. "Uh, I mean- it's not really a problem-"

That made him look at the other teen with a scandalized expression. "You're okay with that?" He asked, his eyes bulging out. Lucas shrugged. "I mean, it wouldn't hurt. To like, get it outta the way." Well, it wasn't a completely bad idea. But he was nervous. Kissing Lucas wasn't in his plan _at all_. He just wanted to be the sound engineer.

"I guess," Mike huffed, he sent a glare at Will, who only smiled. Dustin clapped, cheering them on as Max snickered. It wouldn't hurt, he could figure out that he didn't like Lucas like _that_ and everything would be fine. "Let's just do this, okay?" Mike turned to face Lucas, whose normally confident demeanor was slightly broken, he could see right through it. Usually he could anyways, but this time it was for a completely different reason. "Alright, uh."

Clearing his throat a bit, Lucas raised his hands to wrap around Mike's waist, but said boy did the exact same thing. So that made them tussle around for a few seconds before settling on the shorter of the two's hands on his waist, while the raven braced his hands on the base of his neck, his fingers brushing lightly against Lucas' coils. Mike shivered slightly at the close proximity their positions brought them. There was a tight knot in the bottom of his belly, like butterflies or some girly junk. It wasn't _that_ weird.

 _'Here goes nothing.'_ They lean in at the same time, beat bouncing off each other as both boy's nervousness was pitifully present. Their lips met in a soft, tender kiss. Mike's eyes couldn't help but flutter shut as he tried to deepen it, pulling Lucas closer by the back of his neck. Though he didn't seem to mind, smiling a bit as their lips moved in sync, gripping tightly onto his shirt. It was nice, it was _amazing._ He kind of didn't want it to end, as he cupped the other boy's cheeks and applied more pressure, wanting more.

"Slow down, _slow down_ , Mike." Lucas laughed and lightly pushed him away, the smile on his face was bright but it was warm and soft. So were his eyes, they looked at him like he was the only person in the room. Well he was pretty sure he was doing the same thing, all he could focus on was the other boy in front of him. "S-sorry. It's just that I've been thinking about that for awhile. Couldn't help myself." They both laughed nervously, Mike rubbing his neck, Lucas swinging his hands back and forth. "Well, it was good..." the dark-skinned boy coughed, feigning obliviousness. The raven looked up and tried to find his eyes, "what was good?" He asked, as if he didn't know what he was just insinuating. "The kiss. Yeah, it was...pretty good." Lucas smiled and shrugged at him.

"Eh, it wasn't too bad. Especially for my first time with a guy, you know." Mike joked, he reached for Lucas' hand and held it tightly in his own. "Yeah, it could've been _a lot_ worse." Lucas followed up, both of them laughing. It was unspoken, but they obviously felt the same way about each other. It was great.

But they heard someone clearing their throat. They turn to see Dustin looking at them with unimpressed eyes. "Good grief, you guys are pathetic. It took some encouragement from us to finally get you two to admit your feelings to each other. Now," the curly-haired boy clapped slowly, he shoo'd them. "you guys had your lover's spat, we have a kickass film to make. I'm going up to bribe your mom for snacks, don't drool over each other in the meantime." Will shook his head when Mike threw a pillow at Dustin as he climbed quickly up the stairs, yelling at him to quit it.

"You losers are ridiculous." Max smiled at them as she flopped down on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really like the ending but it's decent tho so ehh
> 
> but the reason it says the due date is may 6th is because i was going to post this on the monday of may 4th
> 
> !!!


	2. "church boy" ◇ [background karen]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2013\. church setting yee.
> 
> implied predatory behavior. it's very obvious. 
> 
> harringrove. karen being a cougar.
> 
> idk. mild humor.
> 
> 《MXM》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a hard time writing this jfc, i hate karen/billy it makes me uncomfortable💀

He often attracted attention wherever he goes, girls' eyes just locked in onto him and they couldn't get enough. He was known to be a flirt, fucking around with the girls who flocked to him, showing them a good time before leaving them hanging. A player, a fuckboy, more like a tool, are some of things he's called. Hey, at least the guy knows exactly what he wants how he wants it. Even if he leaves a string of broken shallow hearts behind.

But _still,_ Karen had the hots for Billy Hargrove, but she couldn't help but feel **dirty.**

"Good morning, Karen." Meredith comes to sit beside her on the long benches. She was an older lady, but not too much older than herself. They've become friends since she and Ted started attending this church. Nancy was bored of it, not really paying any mind, prefering to jitter her leg and stare off. Mike was always hesitant, he didn't like getting up so early and dressing up for 'something he can easily do at home'. But both of her kids have wandered off, getting away from the starting service to handle...their business. Ted went with them, to just keep an eye on them while she insisted she'd stay behind.

Karen gives her a warm smile and scoots over a bit to give the other woman some room. "Morning, Meredith. You've had a nice night, huh?" That had her laughing, she shook her head lightly. "It was a road trip, I'll tell you. My husband, Carl, he took me out for a night for dinner and he fell asleep halfway through. _Gosh_ , it was hilarious." Meredith released a happy sigh as she thought back on it. Karen grimaced but chuckled a little bit when she thought about her own significant other. "Well, at least you _get_ to go out. Ted doesn't really do anything besides fall asleep with the TV on." That made the other woman snort, and give her an apologetic smile. But it was nothing, she was used to Ted's tiredness and how they never really went out, though she missed when they could have some time together. When it didn't feel forced.

But Meredith turned and gestured towards something behind her. Karen turned and her thoughts faltered as she saw _him._

Billy Hargrove. He looked like he just came in, he walked in besides his sister Maxine. The blond had a sly smile on his face as he walked away from the redhead towards a group of girls his age. There he was again, flirting, gesturing, and giving out sensual touches that those girls giggled and flocked for. The attention. It was amazing, it was something she _craved_. How he smiled at them, his electric blue eyes filled with any and every thing sinful as his raspy voice sounded out.

"I miss being young and just living it up. I definitely love Carl, but...I just wish I could go back to when we first met. To relive those times again with him." Meredith had a faraway tone as they both looked out onto him and the girls. But her thoughts were more innocent, more tame, less painful to relish in. The other woman just wanted to have more fun with her husband, spend more time with him, enjoy the feeling of being young with her love. Karen wants the feeling of being young and being in love again. She loves Ted, she _really_ does. But Billy is everything she would chase after in the modern world.

All she could say was "yeah..." in response as her eyes lingered on the young man. But Billy's head snapped towards her's, it made her jump slightly in surprise. Those blue eyes zoomed in on her and she didn't even notice him walking towards the both of them.

"Morning, Mrs. Campbell. _Mrs. Wheeler_." It was teasing, the purr that was underlining his words. Billy gave a sharp like grin and Karen felt breathless. She gave a smile as Meredith, cheerfully returned his greeting. She shifted in her seat and that made Billy's eyes drop down to her legs momentarily, they widened a tiny bit but the shock was gone as soon as it came. The blond glanced up at Meredith, seeing as she started talking to another woman on her other side. He leaned down towards her ear. "You know," his hot breath fanned her. "Staring is _so_ rude, Mrs. Wheeler. If you need something, just tell me. I promise I won't judge." She shivered and gave him a nervous smile. Given how close he was, you couldn't blame her for it. She could make out every detail on his face, the tiny freckles framing his nose, the hair above and below his lips, his long and think eyelashes, how there was a singular blond curl that fell over his forehead. It was... _a lot._

But Karen scooted back a bit, sighing to herself. "I don't think I have anything to, um, _say_ to you Billy." Hopefully he got the hint, she meant it that she didn't want to say what she feelsー but she doesn't want to use her words to describe them at the same time. It made her feel a certain type of way, not really the right _place_ to think about these things. "Alright, then. Don't hesitate to tell me, I'll be over there." Billy smiled down at her, it was sharp and teasing, it felt like he was mocking her. She flushed under his gaze before he turned away from her, making his way to exit the church.

Meredith was laughing at something another woman said, and it brought her attention to them. Karen looked back and forth between the doors and the lady, she excused herself before heading for the exit. She felt pairs of eyes lingering on her before she went out, but that was all blown away when the fresh air hit her face. Karen looked around for the Camaro, but she still spots it in the parking lot. But she pauses once she hears talking around the back of the building.

That made her slowly walk around, her heels stepping on the grass as she scaled the church. She reached the back, but she peaked around the edge. There was Billy, he was talking to someone. Furrowing her eyebrows, she leant forward more and saw it was another boy. Steve Harrington. He was a kind, young man. He often hung out with Mike and the other boys, but strayed away from Nancy. It was understandable, and she couldn't blame him, but he's a good kid.

"It wasn't anything, pretty boy. I was just messin' around a bit. Gotta keep up the image, you already know how it is." Billy twirled a zippo in his fingers after he lit up the cig that was hanging between his lips. Steve snorted and leaned against the wall. "Really? It sure didn't look like nothing to me. _'If you need something, tell me. I promise I won't judge, Mrs. Wheeler'_ the brunet cackled when the blond swatted at him. "You really bring in the ladies, huh."

Karen felt something in the bottom of her belly, and she exhaled sharply as she saw them play around. So it was nothing, very obviously. Billy had the reputation, and she just witnessed it up-close and personal what he's known for. It _stung_ , but she had no right to feel that way.

"I don't exactly wanna _bring_ them in. The only person I want is right in front of me." Billy poked Steve's shoulder before trailing his hand lower to grab the other boy's. It made Steve huff out a laugh before standing upright again. "C'mere." He wrapped his hands around Billy's waist, the latter's arms coming to take their place around his neck. Their lips met in a short, sweet kiss. Eyes trained on each other as they embraced, Billy placed another kiss under his chin, laughing when Steve kissed his forehead.

Karen felt like she was seeing something forbidden, a moment that was sacred and she was intruding. The weird feeling faded away, but it was replaced with understanding and guilt for even _wanting_ to try at all. She's stuck in the past, and it's gotten the best of her. Billy's happy, he's happy with Steve as they swayed in each other's arms.

She smiled, but she backed away and headed back inside the church. She acted like she hadn't seen a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bully the adults
> 
> i don't know how older people talk, i just observed when my mom takes too long in the store when she sees one of her friends
> 
> also don't flirt in a church, 'tis bad and i'll slap you
> 
> !!!


	3. "girls love beyoncé" ◇ [elmax]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2005\. 
> 
> i really love beyoncé. she's my wiFE. thought it be cute to have el and max dancing and bond over bey. fluff.
> 
> 《GXG》

Max ran with El for the brunette's room, the girls ignored Hopper's confused splutters as they laughed and closed the door, but leaving it open those damn three inches. Earlier at school, the redhead was excited to show her more music since the girl was getting used to everything. She doubts that the chief showed her what she has in mind, but it's going to be _great_.

"What is it what you wanted me to look at?" El spoke softly as she watched Max ruffle through her bag to find the _mysterious_ item. Her big brown eyes stayed on her as the redhead suddenly pulled out a CD with a bright smile on her face, saying "ah-ha!"

She handed El the case, her blues watching her with giddiness as the brunette stared at it in childish wonder. "Bee..yonce?" Her pronunciation made her giggle and shake her head rapidly. " _No._ No, it's _Beyoncé._ It has the tone thing over the e." Max gave her a smile as she tried to pronounce it again. "Beyoncé." Claps sounded through the room as the redhead applauded. " _Yes,_ exactly like that. But I wanted to show you her, because I'm literally _in love_ with this woman. She's amazing, I'm telling you."

Max hopped off the bed and ran over to the dresser, she opened the case and put the disk in carefully in the slot. El couldn't help but feel a knot in her stomach as her thoughts replayed how she handled that disk with so much care and was gentle when she put it in the slot. There was a longing for those hands to be in her own, but she pushed it down once Max turned around to face her with a bright smile. Horns were the first sounds of the song, and the redhead trudged foward to pull El off the bed. "What are you doing?" El giggled softly as Max started to move around. "Dancing. Now dance with me!"

Their hands joined as Max pulled El close, she twirled the brunet round and laughed when she looked confused. "It's a good song right? Crazy in Love. This the first one off the album." She spoke up over the music. El nodded in response, smiling softly. "You know a lot about her." Her eyes downcast as her eyes still stayed on Max when she continued to move along as Beyoncé got to the chorus. "I do, I liked her since I was little and saw her on TV." 

"She's pretty." El looked back at the cover, Max followed. She nodded. "She's very pretty." They smiled at each other and laughed, their hands stayed together as they moved closer. "You know, I really like you, Eleven."

That made her flush under her gaze, turning red at the confession. "I...like you too, Max." In return, she got a pretty pink blush to show up on her freckled face. "Good because I _literally_ would've bolted out right now if you didn't." Again, they laughed and leaned against each other. El leaned up to press a soft kiss to her cheek and she got the same in return, but only for a little bit longer.

"There's this other song by her, I'd think you'd like it a shit ton." Brown met blue and their mouths mirrored each other's bright grins, excitement evident on both of their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft and short, my cup of tea
> 
> !!!

**Author's Note:**

> s t r e a k s
> 
> i'm gonna push myself to try and get to 100 chapters  
> !!!


End file.
